Fix You
by SometimeLonely
Summary: Kurt Rogers-McCoy is fighting for his life after he sacrifices himself to save his young cousins. Luckily, he has his whole family in his corner as he fights. His family and Roxanne Morton, Agent Lancelot of Kingman. And she does not intend to let him go without a fight. Part Five of the "Songs of the Rogers-McCoy Clan" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Star Trek, Kingsman, or any other characters or franchises used in this story. There is no profit made from it.**

**A/N: Next installment of the "Songs of the Rogers-McCoy Clan" and a departure from how I've been writing them. This one delves into how Kurt and Roxy became a couple mostly in a flashback kind of way. Please let me know if you like it. I love writing these, and comments are not my main goal, but I have to admit, the fact that almost no one does comment on my writing, especially in this series, is a little discouraging.**

* * *

"Don't even think about it."

Kurt had perfected the art of managing to sound sufficiently scolding without actually moving his mouth enough for the reporters and cameras in front of them to be seen. It had become a necessity as the twins got older and their brilliant, but often mischievous, minds searched for outlets for their young energies. He felt his mouth turn up just slightly in the corner when Peter's arm dropped to his side immediately and Morgan sighed as only a six-year-old genius could when thwarted. He had to admit, they were doing a lot better than he'd anticipated. It wasn't often that they had to actually sit through a press conference. Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony didn't want to subject them to the media more than they had to. They deserved to be kids for as long as they could. The only reason they had to be at this particular conference was because The Maria Stark Foundation meant a lot to Uncle Tony. It was a matter of family pride and he wanted them to see it, to take pride in it, too. They'd gotten it, they really had, when Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper had explained it to them that morning, but genius as they were, they were still only six and standing still on top of having been primped and preened to within an inch of their young lives was just a little much. He would have to take them for ice cream or something once the conference was done. They were trying their hardest.

"Almost done, guys," He murmured, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. Normally he'd be right behind Aunt Pepper, visible to the public as her assistant, but today the twins needed him more, "You're doing great. I wrote this speech for Uncle Tony. It's almost over."

He smiled down at them both when they sighed as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders, but looked up quickly, a spike of adrenaline and awareness coursing through him. He'd honed his instincts over the years, mostly to keep The Trio out of trouble, and but his dads had always insisted that he had some of the best and he needed to trust them. The fear coursing through him made him trust them all the more. Something was wrong. He felt his body go tense, poised for action, though no one would be able to see it just by looking at him. In cases like these he was also fortunate that his irises and pupils were so light that they blended into the almost white glow of his sclera so no one could see his line of sight jumping around the room, looking for the danger.

And then he spotted it. Really, it was a metallic flash, but, again, he trusted his instincts.

"Tony, Pepper, down!" He shouted, just as the gunshots rang out. He wasn't truly aware of what his own body as he grabbed Morgan and Peter around their little waists, spinning the three of them around so that his body was protecting them. He was already teleporting as he spun, taking them up to the penthouse of the tower.

After the screams and the gunshots, the penthouse was uncomfortably quiet, only the twins' quiet crying and his own wheezing breaths to be heard. Peter and Morgan in his arms just kept getting heavier and heavier, though they were both little things. He fell to his knees, unable to keep standing.

Oh.

That wasn't good at all.

"Kurtie?" Morgan whispered, still clinging to him, her own adrenaline not allowing her to let him go. "Your back is all wet."

"Kurtie…" Peter cried at the same time, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he wheezed, having a hard time catching his breath, "You guys?"

"Morgan?! Peter?!" Aunt Pepper's voice was terrified as only a mother's could be as she, Uncle Tony, and Happy burst into the room, followed by police and paramedics.

"Mommy!" Morgan and Peter screamed for her, and Kurt could finally let them go, knowing he was sending them to her. His arms loosened and they squirmed away from him, leaving him to try to balance himself on the floor with his hands.

"My babies!" Kurt's vision was blurring, but he could see enough to see Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper catch them on the fly. The desperation in the way they hugged and kissed them, in the way they checked them over for any injuries, was tempered only by love and their desire not to scare them any more than they already were. It was only when he had checked over his children that Uncle Tony made his way to Kurt. He knelt in front of him and Kurt could see the grateful tears in his eyes and it was enough. Enough to know what he'd done, who he saved.

"God, Kurt, I owe you. I owe you everything. What do you want? You want an island? Your own island? Controlling stock in Stark Industries? You name it, buddy."

"Uncle Tony," Kurt gasped as his uncle pulled him into a hug and he finally collapsed. His uncle held him close, he could almost hear him screaming for the paramedics, but the only color he was seeing any longer was red. The red, red blood on Uncle Tony's hand and arm from where he'd hugged him. He tried to blink and realized he couldn't open his eyes again.

"Rox…" He breathed out as the beautiful face he missed more than air appeared in his mind's eye.

It wasn't such a bad way to go, he thought, knowing that Peter and Morgan were safe and seeing Roxy's beautiful face in his mind.

"Rox..."


	2. Chapter 2

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

"Lancelot, come in."

Merlin's voice in her ear was a welcome reprieve from the tedium of her latest assignment. She knew that keeping to world safe couldn't all be the excitement of taking out a satellite or firefights with trained mercenaries. As often as not, it was observation, having the patience to gather the intelligence that was needed to lead the legally recognized authorities to those who would perpetrate a crime if left to their devices. The best result was always, in her opinion, stopping the crime before it got to the point where the flashier of agents, like Galahad or Tristan, had to step in. She hadn't thought that the quiet cases that she could build from the ground up, often times taking weeks or even months to put together, would end up being what she excelled at and, even, what she enjoyed the most. But, they had quickly become so once she'd taken her place at the table. Despite that, her latest assignment had been a terrible bore. She knew that the intelligence that informed them that her target was planning something big was sound, but after nearly eight weeks of observation she was yet to be convinced that the man was capable of planning his own daily clothing, much less something that the Kingsman agents would have to step in for. And so, hearing Merlin's voice after nearly a week of radio silence was a great relief to her.

"Copy, Merlin," She could hear the smile in her own voice as she activated her glasses.

"Make your way to Extraction Point B for immediate evac."

"Merlin?" She sat up straighter in the decently comfortable chair at the high-end restaurant her target preferred on Wednesdays. He was a creature of habit and either had no skills of observation or simply didn't care enough about his surroundings to notice that she'd been there every Wednesday as well for the last six. The incredible food that she could claim on an expense report was one of the few positive aspects of the dreadfully boring assignment.

"Extraction Point B, agent. Quick as you can, if you please."

"Affirmative, Merlin."

She tried not to let her imagination run away with her as she paid her bill quickly and began what would look to an observer like a meandering, leisurely stroll through the city, but was, in fact, a carefully considered and worked path to the extraction point that Merlin had ordered her to. She wanted to ask him what was happening, wanted to know what could be so important that she had to be pulled from her assignment, wanted to force the quartermaster to give her the status of the other agents to make certain that they were all safe and whole, but she didn't say anything as she made her way. She trusted Merlin implicitly and knew that he would tell her what she needed to know when she needed to know it.

But, her resolve nearly broke when she approached the well-hidden airfield at the city's borders and saw not only the private jet she knew belonged to the Kingsmad fleet, but also Eggsy, Merlin, and Harry all standing in front of it, waiting for her.

"Arthur?" She approached Harry right away, "Is it Uncle?"

"No, no, dear girl," His automatic denial put her a little more at ease, "Percival is just fine. His own assignment is of vital importance or he would be here with us now."

"What's so important that all three of you are here?"

"I'm not staying," Eggsy said quietly, "I'll be heading out with you and Merlin and Arthur will stay until Kay's assignment can be wrapped up and he can take over here. Once Percival's assignment is complete he'll be joining us."

"What's going on?" She asked, the fear rising in her chest making her angry, "If someone doesn't give me some information right now I swear that I'm going to stab one of you."

"Roxy, babe…" Eggsy took her hand and looked at her, so goddamned sympathetic that it only ratcheted up her fear and, in turn, her anger.

"What?!"

"There was a shooting today during the press conference held by Virginia Potts-Stark and Tony Stark regarding the scholarship available through The Maria Stark Foundation. It's been kept quiet in the press, but the shooters weren't aiming for Virginia or Tony. The shooters were aiming for the children." Harry spoke gently as Eggsy took her in his arms. Roxy's breath punched out of her body so quickly she felt as if she would fall and she was glad for the support of Eggsy's arms around her as she swayed.

"Peter…Morgan…" She managed to moan.

"They're fine, lass," Merlin was quick to assure her, "Virginia Potts-Stark's assistant, Kurt, was standing with them. He was fast on his feet. As soon as he heard the shots go off he wrapped his arms around them, spun them around, and transported them away with his powers. Nary a scratch on the lad or lass."

"Oh, thank god!" Roxy's knees went weak with relief. She loved the Potts-Stark children and she knew how much her lover loved them as well. As deeply as he loved his own brothers and sisters. If either of them had gotten hurt, especially when he'd been the one tasked to protect them, it would have devastated him.

"Roxy," Eggsy's gentle voice at her ear set all of her fight or flight instincts singing as she knew that if he hadn't been holding her, she would have fled, "They're also keeping quiet in the press that Kurt, though he protected the children, couldn't protect himself as well. He took three of the four bullets meant for the kids. He's in surgery now, but it…it isn't looking good."

"No," Roxy's legs finally gave completely as her vision went white.

By the time she came back to herself she was seated on the jet, Eggsy knelt in front of her rubbing her hands and wrists to get some warmth and feeling back into them as their pilot, Myron, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Quick as you please, Agent Lancelot," He murmured comfortingly, "I'll have you in New York fastest I've ever flown."

"Thank you, Myron." She murmured.

"Drink, love?" Eggsy asked quietly, "Vallium?"

"No…" She shook her head, feeling the tears beginning to gather in her eyes and coating her throat, "Just… hold my hand?"

He sat in the seat next to her and pressed a kiss to the backs of her fingers before intertwining them with his and laying their joined hands on the armrest.

"Not going to let go, love."

"Good." She choked on the word and laid her head on his shoulder, allowing the tears to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Next chapter will delve into Kurt and Roxy actually meeting. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

"How are you doing, love?"

For just a moment after she came awake from her short lie-down on the reclining chair in the Kingsman jet she didn't remember why she was there. All she knew was that she was warm, relatively comfortable, and someone was holding her hand. It wasn't an unpleasant way to wake, but something in her recognized that it was not the way she was supposed to wake. It took her a moment to come to the realization that she was supposed to be in Spain, waking up in the moderately priced and beautifully maintained villa that Merlin had secured for her during her long-term assignment, not the Kingsman jet. She thought, for just a moment, that something must have gone wrong, and wracked her brain to think of what it might be before Eggsy's voice brought it all back to her. She curled onto her side and didn't realize that the low sound she heard, like a wounded animal, was coming from her own throat until her best friend reached out and gathered her in his arms. She cried into his chest for as long as the tears would come, needing the release, but hating it when she was through and her eyes hurt and she couldn't breathe through her nose. She knew that Eggsy understood how hard it had always been for her to express her strongest emotions and she was grateful when he didn't comment on her breakdown, simply handed her a cool, wet towel to wash her face, and sat, waiting for when she was ready to speak.

"I've never been more scared in my life," She was finally able to admit quietly, unable to force her voice louder than a whisper, "This…this was never going to be me, Eggsy."

She was grateful as he wrapped her in his arms and held her without her having to ask.

"I…never thought that I…" She tucked her face into his chest, feeling very young and hating herself for it, "Eggsy, I don't know what I'm going to do if…I'm the one with the dangerous work and yet he…I just…"

"Roxy, babe," Eggsy held her as tightly as he could, anchoring her, "You need to breathe, babe. Just breathe steady."

"Distract me," Roxy begged, "Please. Tell me anything."

"Tilde and I are talking about trying for a baby," Eggsy said immediately.

"A baby?" Roxy focused on her breathing and on his words, trying to push everything else to the back of her mind, at least until she could calm down, "That's incredible, Eggsy."

"Yeah," She could feel his shy shrug, "We still have a lot to work out. Tilde's been considering abdication for a while now. It's unlikely, with her older brothers, that she'd ever be queen anyway, but she says she doesn't want our kids raised in a spotlight like she was. She could still continue with her goodwill ambassador gigs, even without being in line for the throne, but this way we'd be able to choose where to raise any kids we do have."

"You're going to be brilliant parents. Tell me more."

He kept talking, and she let him, for the rest of the flight, which wasn't as long as she was expecting. When they got to the airport there was already a car with a police escort waiting for them, the flags on the car identifying it as a government vehicle. Roxy didn't know if it was favors that Harry had called in or Tony Stark's money that allowed her to get to the hospital so quickly and frankly she didn't care. Eggsy seemed amazed, but didn't say anything at all, focusing instead on helping to keep her steady with an arm around her waist on the way to the car and a hand gripped in hers while they drove. She found her strength when they finally got to the hospital and, while she accepted the arm around her shoulders, knew she didn't need it. There were others in the hospital who were going to need her to be strong, to be steady. She'd had her time to break down and if she needed more it would come again, but not in this moment. Not when the family she'd taken as her own needed her.

"Dad! Papa!" She called out the moment she spotted Kurt's parents, sitting, their heads together, eyes closed. She thought that maybe they were praying. It wouldn't have surprised her when it came to Steve, but she knew that Leonard struggled with faith in a higher power. She couldn't blame him. She struggled with faith, herself, and she hadn't gone through nearly what he'd gone through in his long life. But, as soon as they heard her voice they were up on their feet.

"Roxy!"

"Sugar!"

She knew that Eggsy would be surprised at just how familiar they were with her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. For the first time in her life, she'd elected to keep something to herself. Yes, Kingsman knew about her relationship with Kurt. She could hardly hide it, when she'd met him on an assignment. But, they didn't have to know that all of her downtime in the last five years had been spent either in New York with Kurt in his apartment at Stark Tower or at his parents' home in Colorado. She'd never been close with her parents. To them she'd been a status symbol, someone to carry on the family name, expected to be seen and not heard, expected to do as she was told. After all, her family name was still recovering from her Uncle Oliver's shameful choice to be an openly gay tailor. She'd been too outspoken for her own family and been quietly disowned just after her sixteenth birthday. Then, she was just as quietly taken in by her uncle and had been happier than she could ever remember being. But, despite how much she loved her uncle, there were still a part of her that yearned for parental love and acceptance. She'd found it in Steve and Leonard who had done nothing but love her and accept her since the moment Kurt had introduced her to them. They'd healed a part of her she'd always told herself she was okay with hurting and she'd always known that no matter what happened with her and Kurt she'd always be welcome in their family.

She ran right into their open arms, allowing the two big men to surround her and make her feel safe. She could feel them both shaking and let it strengthen her. They needed her to be strong right now.

"How is he?" She asked gently.

"He's in surgery right now." Steve responded, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"He was hit once in the thigh, once in the shoulder and once in the chest," Leonard elaborated, "The shoulder and the thigh were through and throughs. But, the chest…the initial assessment is that the damage could be extensive. Sugar, we're trying to be positive, but…they already lost him once on the way to the hospital. They were barely able to bring him back."

"He's strong, Papa," She whispered around her tight throat, "He's going to keep fighting."

"Of course he is, Roxy," Steve agreed, hugging her tightly before turning to Eggsy, who was standing just behind them, trying to hide the fact that he was struggling not to shift from foot to foot nervously, "Who do we have here?"

"This is my best friend, Gary Unwin," She murmured, reaching out for Eggsy's hand, "He made sure I was never alone as we made our way here."

"Gary," Steve held out a hand, the one not wrapped around her shoulders, "Thanks for taking care of our girl."

"Eggsy, yeah?" Eggsy's accent always got rougher when he was nervous. Meeting Captain America and The Reaper, as well as Ironman, Rescue, and the Heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. certainly qualified as nerve-racking, no matter who his wife was, "No thanks needed. She taken care of me enough times."

"I'm Len and this is Steve."

"Was everyone able to get here?" Roxy asked quietly as Leonard made small talk with Eggsy.

"Yeah." Steve turned them so that she could see everyone gathered in the waiting room. "Everyone's here except for Jake. His team is dark right now. We left a secure message for him. When he's someplace that he can get away for a few hours he'll message us back and Clarice will go get him."

Roxy nodded and observed her family, scattered in the waiting room. The Avengers were scattered around the room, trying to be casually supportive and succeeding, for the most part. Neville had his arms around Clarice, who was trying her best to control her tears while Cerabeth was being entertained by giving Baby Arthur his bottle, Harry watching over them both. JoJo, as expected, was pacing the length of the room like a caged wildcat, her tail twitching behind her in agitation, but Roxy knew that she wouldn't let anyone near her until she'd calmed down except for maybe Nick Fury or Phillip Coulson, neither of whom seemed to be in any rush to order her to stand down. They were, in a rare show of affection themselves, holding hands discreetly. Jamie was carrying in a tray of drinks and began handing them out with the help of a lovely woman with blonde hair and cheerfully bright clothes. She had to be Penelope, the new girlfriend Kurt had told her about, more serious than any of them had thought if she was with Jamie now. Pasha ran up to her, gangly and awkward in the way only a fourteen-year-old boy could be, and she hugged him as hard as she could, marveling at the way he'd finally grown taller than her. She whispered a couple of reassurances to him before passing him off to Steve so she could make her way to Tony, who was sitting in the corner by himself, his suit still covered in blood. Kurt's blood.

Roxy allowed the tears to come into her eyes and didn't try to wipe them away when a couple fell. As she made her way over to him she made only one stop to cover Pepper and the twins with a blanket that had been set on the chair next to them. Pepper opened her exhausted eyes, but the twins kept sleeping, exhausted themselves, she was sure. She leaned in and kissed Pepper's cheek before she moved on to Tony.

"Tony?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her and for a moment she was sure he didn't recognize her, "Oh…Roxanne, hey."

"Hey," She sat down next to him and pulled one of his hands onto her lap, despite the dried blood on it, "Tony, why don't we get you cleaned up? Maybe send Happy for some clean clothes?"

"I was just thinking of that party at Stark Industries. The Christmas party when the kids were babies and you were still pretending to be one of my employees. Don't know how the spies keep getting in. I should probably have someone go through our security procedures." Roxy couldn't help but smile at that, "Anyway…you remember that party?"

"Of course I remember that party, Tony," She ran her fingers over his hand and allowed herself to get lost in the memory, "You introduced me to Kurt at that party."


	4. Chapter 4

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Short chapter. Let me know what you think if you have a moment.**

* * *

If you had to be undercover during the Christmas holidays there was no better place to be undercover than Stark Industries, Roxy mused as she surveyed the large, cheery gathering of Stark Industries employees, a surprisingly easy assortment of upper management types, front line sales employees, factory workers, maintenance crew, and everyone else in between. The room itself was perfectly designed for parties, a full-sized dance floor that could hold all of the guests if warranted, a bigger space for dining tables, easy access to one of the many balconies from anywhere in the room, and private alcoves where one could have a quiet, private conversation or sneak a Christmas kiss, if one was so inclined. For the evening it was both cheerfully and tastefully decorated, giving off the air of living in some sort of winter wonderland the likes of which could only be found in storybooks. She had to admit, when she'd first walked in and felt the slight chill, saw the old-fashioned lamppost covered in what had looked like real frost and snow, her breath had caught in her throat and her heart had beat faster until she'd gotten control of herself. She'd always had an affinity for the land of Narnia and it was if someone had reached into her childhood imaginings to create Narnia at Christmastime. She allowed herself an idle moment to wonder if Virginia Potts-Stark had designed the space herself or if she'd passed it on to someone else, perhaps even Roxy's own target, before she took a glass of the admittedly excellent champagne she was offered and surveyed the room. To an outsider she was sure she looked like she was marveling at the space, but in reality, she was giving Merlin a full view of the room. On the back end she knew he and his team would be analyzing footage, making certain there were no hidden dangers, and running their facial recognition software for anyone who shouldn't be there.

"Got him," She murmured softly when she spotted the reason for her placement within Stark Industries.

So far her mission at Stark Industries had been the least stressful she'd ever experienced. She hadn't had to work her way up to her current position with months and moths of legwork as she normally did when she was going in undercover in the corporate world. No, it had been simple to leverage their new alliance with the Statesman organization to get her into the position she needed. Champ, already casual friends with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark through their business dealings, had recommended her cover, Roxanne Smith, for Tony's new assistant when he expressed to Champ that he was looking for one. The Statesmen had been trying to infiltrate at Stark as well, anyway, but they didn't have anyone who would be suitable to take on a role as Tony Stark's personal assistant. But, after Valentine they'd all begun to pay more attention to businessman inventors who had more money and means in their companies than anyone had a right to. Not that they questioned Tony Stark himself or Pepper Potts-Stark. They were very transparent about everything but their children. So, when Pepper had taken on a new assistant, an obviously mutant assistant that no one had ever heard of and whose family could not be tracked, they'd all taken notice.

She'd spent three weeks tearing through records, trying to find as much information on Kurt Wagner as she could, but there hadn't been much, which had only led to more suspicion and confirmed in the eyes of Kingsman and Stateman that she was needed at Stark Industries. According to all of her research Kurt Wagner hadn't existed before Virginia Potts-Stark had taken him on as her personal assistant, with all intents seeming to eventually name him CEO of Stark Industries as Tony Stark had once named her. His personal biography gave his educational accomplishments and a generic background that fell apart if you dug as deep as she was used to digging and had access to the kind of computing and hacking power that she had. There was nothing anywhere to be found that dispelled her belief that his mutation was more than physical and that he was using Stark Industries for his own purposes. And now it was her job to find out what that was.

She had to admit, despite the potential that he was an insane megalomaniac using mutant ability to control two of the best, most powerful people in the world, he was a handsome devil. His eyes were bright and intelligent, his features strong and symmetrical. She'd always found mutants as attractive as anyone else and she had to admit, that Wagner's physique, his striking blue fur, even the elfin shape of his features, struck all of the right chords for her. It was actually extremely disappointing to her that she would most likely have to kill him if what she and the others of the table suspected was the truth.

"Merlin, there has to be some element of mind control," She murmured, hiding her words behind her champagne flute, "Look at how comfortable they are with him."

"Agreed, Lancelot. Proceed with caution."

Her breath had caught, and her stride had faltered when she'd watched Tony, one of the most paranoid, protective parents she knew, handed Morgan, nine months old and currently going through separation anxiety like so many babies her age, over to Wagner as if it was nothing. And Morgan didn't make a fuss! As if she knew that Wagner was to be trusted just as much as her own parents. And the way Wagner smiled down at the babe, all sunshine and light, wide enough to show his fangs, unlike the smile he perfected for the press, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, turning his complete attention to her, despite the bigshots Tony and Pepper were talking to, made her think that maybe there was more to Kurt than what they thought.

"Oh! Roxanne!"

She started a bit, and plastered her own coolly professional smile on her face when Tony called out to her.

"Mr. Stark," She made her way over, "How can I help you, sir?"

"None of that!" Tony wrapped his arm around her in the familiar way he'd only adopted in the past few days, "This is a party."

"Of course, Mr. Stark," She smiled up at his exasperated expression.

"Always seem to get the smartass ones," He murmured to Pepper before pivoting them so she was face to face with Wagner, "Anyway. I just wanted to introduce you to Pepper's assistant. You'll probably be working together at some point. Kurt…Rog...Wagner. Kurt Wagner. Right. So, now you're introduced."

"Mr. Wagner," Roxy held her hand out to him and would deny it to her dying day that she blushed when he took her hand in his, pressed a kiss to the back of it smiled up at her, the same real smile she'd seen directed at Morgan.

"Please, Roxanne, call me Kurt."

She'd also deny how breathless and young sounding her voice came out when she responded, "Roxy."


	5. Chapter 5

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

**A/N: I hope you like it. This will probably have 2 or 3 more chapters before it's done.**

* * *

"You kept all of this to yourself for five years." Eggsy's voice was being carefully controlled, but Roxy knew him well enough to hear the undercurrent of hurt in it. She looked at him for a moment and saw the very real hurt in his eyes. He was such a caring man and she had professed him to be her best friend and he was right. What kind of best friend kept things as big as the love of her life and the family that had taken her in as one of their own to herself. She turned away from the hurt in his eyes and turned her eyes back down to where Cerabeth had fallen asleep with her head in Roxy's lap as Roxy ran a hand through her hair. She was such a beautiful little thing, small, like her mother, whipcord thin like her father. Her hair had deepened in color as she grew older until it was a rich magenta that complimented her pale skin beautifully. It was always one of their favorite past times when they were together to have Roxy play with her hair and she began to stoke the thick hair in habit before she spoke quietly.

"I didn't set out to keep so much of myself away from you, Eggsy. I just…for so much of my life I've had to be selfless. Sacrifice myself in favor of my parents' expectations, sacrifice what should have been mine in favor of a sister who fit those expectations better, sacrifice a career I was beginning to love to become someone the world would never know helped to keep it spinning. I don't regret any of the choices I've made regarding those things, but when I met Kurt…he'd never had to sacrifice any part of himself to get what he wanted, to get where he was. His family saw to that and they wanted the same for me. A part of me worried that if I told anyone I would be expected to sacrifice it again. How can a Kingsman agent call Captain America 'Dad?' How can a Kingman agent call the CEO-apparent to Stark Industries 'husband?'"

"That's a shit excuse, Rox," Eggsy said quietly, "I call a princess 'wife' and Kingsman has never said a word about it."

"You're Harry's favorite," Roxy said mildly, no heat behind it, "Of course no one would say anything about it." She smiled gently at him and he shrugged good-naturedly in acknowledgement.

"I know what a shit excuse it is." She turned her attention back to Cerabeth when the seven-year old shifted uneasily in her sleep, "I think more than anything I wanted to be selfish. I wanted Kurt and I wanted his family just to myself. Something just for me for a time. I haven't even told my uncle about Kurt's family. The only ones who know are Harry and Merlin, and that's mainly because they had to know why Kurt wasn't a threat. I'm sorry that I never told you, Eggsy, and sorry that it hurt you that I didn't."

"S'alright." He murmured when she leaned against him. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

She didn't want to, and would never, tell him that she'd been concerned if she introduced him to the family that they would like him more. He was wonderful, so much more charming than he gave himself credit for, and one of the most interesting people she'd ever met. She'd known that Kurt's family would take to him and would adore him. She'd been passed up before, by her own family no less, for someone else. She'd worried that it might happen again with Kurt's family. Kurt had often told her that her insecurities and her lack of confidence were ridiculous when she was as beautiful, strong, and deadly as she was, but she was only human. It was only now, seeing him interact with her family, that she realized how ridiculous she'd been. Sure, her family liked him quite a bit. How could they not? But, no one had overlooked her for him, no one had not acknowledged her in favor of him. They loved her. They weren't her mother, father, and sister. They had room to love her and like Eggsy as well, without making either feel the less for it. Almost ten years on from when they'd released her from the family and she was still letting their influence control her. She made a silent vow to herself that she wouldn't let it happen again. She would have Kurt help her. If…When…

"Roxy, sugar." She hadn't realized she'd been nearly asleep leaning against Eggsy until Papa was in front of her, touching her shoulder gently to wake her, "The doctor has an update. Steve and I want you with us."

"Of course, Papa."

"I've got her," Eggsy murmured when Roxy sat up and looked down Cerabeth for a moment trying to decide what to do. Eggsy managed to pick her up and settle her down on his chest when he sat back down all without waking her. A skill, Roxy assumed, he'd learned helping his mum raise Daisy.

As she made her way with Len to where Steve was standing with the doctor she tried to keep her breath steady and her hands from shaking. She concentrated on Len's arm around her shoulder and Steve's hand in hers when they were before the doctor. The sound of the ocean was in her ears and she didn't catch much as the doctor began to speak, just bits and pieces.

"…considerable damage…lost him once…repaired what we could…"

And then finally the words she'd been waiting to hear, that came to her full volume.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but I'm cautiously hopeful."

Her legs gave way and she would have collapsed if Steve hadn't caught her. She clung to him as he held her like a babe and released all of the terror she'd been holding back for hours with harsh sobs that made her throat and chest hurt. She was only vaguely aware of Len repeating what the doctors had said to their family gathered as Steve sat against a wall and rocked her back and forth.

"Roxy, baby…" Steve murmured when she began to quiet.

"I know him, Dad," She spoke shakily, "Better than anyone. Now he's made it through surgery there's no way he's going anywhere. He's much too stubborn."

"You're right." Steve agreed, pressing his forehead to hers and allowing a few tears of his own to fall, "The doctor said we could all see him for a bit. A couple at a time."

"The others should go first," Roxy said, wiping her face with the handkerchief that Steve handed her, "Once I'm in that room I'm not leaving until I see him open his eyes."

Steve knew exactly how stubborn she could be and only nodded. It didn't feel like a very long time before she was standing next to the bed, looking down at Kurt, attached to so many machines, looking impossibly small in the bed. And he was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was careful as she took his hand and then leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead before she sat, never letting his hand leave hers. She leaned over the bed so that she could stroke his hair away from his face and smooth his mussed fur that had been pushed against the grain by doctors.

"I love you," She whispered, laying her head next to his on the bed, never closing her eyes, "Do you remember the question you asked me the last time we were together in Colorado? The answer is yes. The answer has always been and will always be yes."

She kissed his forehead one more time before she closed her eyes and let the steady rhythm of the heart monitor lull her into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: I actually had a bit of a hard time getting this one going, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out overall. Please let me know what you think if you have a moment.**

* * *

The universe was laughing at her. Roxy had decided it weeks before at the Christmas party when she'd found it harder and harder not to be charmed by one Kurt Wagner the more they'd spoken. It wasn't just that he was incredibly intelligent and handsome enough to make her sigh, though he was both of those things. It was also the way he looked right at her when he spoke, the way he did nothing to move the baby when she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, drooling into the obviously expensive fabric, the way he didn't hesitate to lift the baby up and smell her diaper when he suspected something, the gleefully disgusted look on his face when his suspicions were confirmed. Then, when he'd offered to take her to change her diaper when Pepper reached out for her, no obligation because he was her assistant in his eyes, only love for the little one in his arms, Roxy's heart had skipped a beat. She prided herself on her observation skills and knew that her instincts were among the best of the Kingsman agents. And her instincts, watching Kurt interact with the babies, with Tony and Pepper, were that there was nothing wrong in the situation. There was genuine love there.

The more she'd seen him over the next weeks had only made her more certain. She was fascinated by the story that he'd either crafted for himself or someone else had crafted for him. He's been accepted into Johns Hopkins at only sixteen and had completed degrees in both international studies and business in less than three years, doing much of the work on his own rather than taking traditional courses. She'd found that little tidbit in a profile done on him in the student paper. He'd had to have had a benefactor of some kind to have been allowed to do all he did, but she'd yet to discover who it was, but she suspected Pepper Potts-Stark, because as soon as he had graduated she'd taken him on as her assistant, trusting him with business decisions and her own personal handling almost immediately. And from what she'd discovered, he'd done incredibly in the role. It wasn't long before he and Pepper were appearing in magazine articles together and she was making it known that he was being groomed to eventually take over her role, with full support of the board, Tony, and Pepper herself. Despite all of the attempts by various reporters to find out just why he was so trusted and what their connection was the duo never admitted it. Roxy hadn't been able to discover it either. What she had been able to find through her research, both covert and when they were working together, was absolutely nothing untoward. As deep as she'd dug, as deep as she was able to dig without alerting JARVIS, she'd found only that he wanted what was best for Stark Industries. He wanted the company to remain what Tony and Pepper had made it, strong, but also good. He wanted them to expand, but not at the expense of losing sight of what had been started. Renewable energy, mechanics, technology, and health care…those were his main focuses. He wanted Stark Industries to become _the _name when it came to all of them. He was ambitious, but not at the expense of losing his soul to it.

In fact, he was one of the best men she'd ever met. The more they worked together, helping to bridge Tony's eccentric genius and Pepper's strong business sense, the more she liked him. He was one of the most intelligent conversationalists she'd ever met and they'd had some hours long conversations at the events they both had to be at with topics ranging from politics to music they both like. He genuinely loved children, especially Tony's children and she'd walked in on him more than once rolling around on the floor as the babies crawled all over him, in complete disregard for the expensive suits he wore. He brooked no arguments from either Tony or Pepper when they were forgetting selfcare in favor of business, when they would have let themselves be carried away by responsibility. He insisted on them taking time as a family, scheduled in-office manicures and pedicures for Pepper, made sure she attended her therapy sessions. He also gave her tips on how to do the same kinds of things for Tony. She didn't know who his family was, but he spoke of them often. His pride he had in his older siblings, his obvious love for his younger siblings, the absolute adoration in his voice when he spoke of his parents all made her heart ache in the best possible way. And he made her laugh more genuinely and harder than anyone else in her life ever had. He could disarm her with just a few words and then say a few more and have her gasping to breathe around her giggles. And every time he did so his handsome face lit up, making her heart skip.

That wasn't to say that he was perfect. In a few ways he reminded her of Eggsy. The self-confidence he displayed, bordering on arrogance, was sometimes a cover for a deep lack of confidence, not in himself, but in the fact that others would have his back, support his thoughts, take him seriously. He had an extremely obvious chip on his shoulder when you got to know him regarding how people looked at him because he was obviously mutant and would often jump to the conclusion that someone was trying to slight him due to it before he actually heard them out. And, despite the care he made sure Pepper took with herself and her family, he tended to be annoyingly single-minded and overwork himself, and then was snappish and rude when he had overtired himself. Luckily, he also acknowledged and apologized once he was rested again.

And it wasn't just his personality she was attracted to. She was self-aware enough to know that her attraction also included a healthy dose of lust. Every time they were close together she could feel her pulse pick up, could feel her skin start to warm, could feel herself begin to grow wet. Sometimes just the scent of his cologne could have her biting back a moan and she'd almost lost control once when he'd leaned into her to point something out on the display that they were both studying and pulled him into a deep kiss. She'd turned her face and had been just seconds from taking his mouth in hers before she'd realized what she was doing and had scrambled away from him, not saying a word. When she'd been three floors down and still in the stairwell, she'd finally taken a moment to breathe.

"Fuck's sake, Agent!" Merlin's voice caused her to jump and, though she'd never admit it, yelp, "Just let the lad get a leg over with ye and have done with it!"

"Merlin!" She knew she sounded every bit the prudish English lady she was raised to be, but she didn't care.

"Merlin!" He mocked, "The lad's been pining for weeks, Lancelot!"

"You've been pining for weeks!"

"Ginger?!" Roxy wasn't ashamed of how high her voice got.

"Hi!" The American's voice was happy and unashamed, "We, collectively, decided about a week ago that Kurt Wagner is no threat. But, you've both kept us all so entertained, trying to pretend that you don't want each other, that we let you keep going. Tequila's going to be pissed. He had today in the betting pool."

"You've been betting on my love life?"

"What love life?" Merlin griped, "Now I'm going to have to listen to Harry and Eggsy crow some more about how they know her best."

"Merlin," Roxy let her anger override her embarrassment, "Request immediate extraction."

"Denied," Merlin responded immediately.

"Come now, dear one," Her uncle's voice immediately brought her back to attention, "We all just want you to be happy. It doesn't hurt that he seems to be a good man."

"Uncle…" She murmured.

"Let yourself relax, my love. Let it happen."

"I refuse to let you all control my potential love life by controlling what is now a pointless mission!" She hissed at them, then cut her connection before she straightened her clothes and stomped out of the stairwell, determined that she would not allow their meddling to put her off of her professionalism.

Which was why it was so annoying when she found herself trapped in a small supply closet with Kurt just three days later. She'd gone in to get some sort of "special pen" that Tony had insisted he needed and had been promptly locked in, JARVIS informing her that someone would be by to let her out shortly. But, instead of someone letting her out when the door opened Kurt was shoved in by a giggling Pepper who quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Kurt looked adorably rumpled and disgruntled for a moment before he saw her and his understanding dawned on his face.

"They're about as subtle as…well, no, Tony's never been subtle," Kurt muttered, his tail twitching in annoyance, "But, I thought Pepper might not let herself get caught up in his insanity."

"They are married for a reason," She pointed out, "She has to have a certain insanity herself to put up with him."

"Fair," Kurt chuckled.

"But, of course, you could just teleport yourself out of here and unlock the door for me."

"Roxy," Kurt sighed as he ran a three-fingered hand through his hair, "I…"

"No," she said strongly.

"No?" he asked, the confusion and disappointment warring for dominance on his face and in his voice. It nearly broke her heart.

"Yes…" She felt her voice break more than heard it, and blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She nearly sobbed before she launched herself at him, using her momentum to push up on his shoulders and wrap her legs around his trim waist. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other hand went firmly to her backside to support her. She cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him with everything she had, moaning deeply into the kiss when he opened up to her and took just as much as she was. He spun her around and pressed her against the door, grinding into her in just the right spot, making her throw her head back on a gasp as he began to kiss her neck.

The cheering she heard in her ear brought her back to herself and she looked at Kurt, shocked, when he paused too.

"That's enough of that." He plucked the glasses off of her face and the earpiece out of her ear, "Thank you, Kingsman. Thank you, Statesman. But, we'd like some privacy now." He dropped the tech in a bucket and covered it with a cleaning cloth.

"How long have you known?" She asked quietly.

"Since you started digging around in JARVIS," He murmured, stroking her face tenderly, "He's the most advanced AI on the planet. Did you really think that you would go unnoticed?"

"Should have realized," She smiled at him, running her hand through his hair, "Why didn't you stop me then?"

"JARVIS only alerted me, since it seemed to be only me you were interested in. And he dove into your systems in return. After Valentine, I understand how I got on your radar. Kingsman and Statesman are good people. Just doing their bit to keep the world going. So, at first, it was about putting your minds at ease. Then, it was because of you. The more I got to know you…" He pressed his forehead to hers and just breathed her in.

"Me as well," She assured him, then tilted her head again so that she could kiss him, slowly this time, the fire and need largely dampened, but the affection and what was nearly love still there.

When they stumbled out of the closet twenty minutes later, both of them rumpled beyond repair, Tony and Pepper were waiting for them, both of them grinning idiotically.

"Mr. Stark," Roxy said primly, "I would like to offer you my resignation, effective immediately. My name is not Roxanne Smith, it's Roxanne Morton. I'm actually an agent with a covert intelligence agency that has been researching Mr. Wagner. Now that we know he's not a threat it's time for me to return to the fold. Mrs. Potts-Stark, Mr. Wagner will not be in the for the rest of the week. I'm taking him with me to my apartment where I intend to use him in as many ways as I can before my time in New York is up."

"Aunt Pepper, Uncle Tony," Kurt nodded and allowed Roxy to take his hand and lead him away.

"What does that mean?" They heard Tony ask Pepper.

"It means, dear, that yet another one of your assistants was actually a spy."

"Oh. What?!"

Neither Roxy nor Kurt could help it. They began to run, giggling the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

They thought she was sleeping, she knew they did, or they wouldn't have been speaking so candidly, but she stayed as still as she could so that she wouldn't alert them that she wasn't. In the three days since the shooting, since that harrowing evening in the hospital when none of them knew what was happening and if Kurt would survive, the only two people who hadn't spoken, who'd had a hard time even looking at each other, were Leonard and Tony. The fact that they were finally talking now was something that they both needed badly. Everyone knew that they weren't exactly each other's biggest fans and that something this big could permanently mar their tenuous relationship unless they sat down and talked about it. She also knew that if they knew she was awake, they would never continue.

"McCoy…"

"It's Rogers-McCoy, Stark."

"Rogers-McCoy, right. Sorry…I…Leonard. I'm sorry that this happened on my watch. You guys let Kurt come to me and I know it was kind of unspoken, but also understood that I would take care of him, that I would protect him."

"Let him come to you? Hell, Stark, what do you think we could have done to stop him? Boy's been wanting to take over Stark Industries someday since he was thirteen years-old and got the business bug on that trip you took the kids on when Steve and I were on vacation. Would've had to tie him down to keep him from New York. We couldn't, wouldn't, do that."

"I know, I know. I just…I want you to know when I asked him to keep an eye on the kids it was never with the expectation that he do anything like this."

"And how do you think Kurt would feel if he'd stayed safe and something had hurt Morgan and Peter? Stark, are you calling my kid a coward? Cause only a coward allows babies to be hurt when he can do something about it."

"A coward? God, no! He's one of the bravest…I just…I want you to know that I know I'm a selfish man and I rub you the wrong way concerning almost everything, but I never wanted my babies safe at the expense of you and Steve almost losing one of yours."

"Damn it, Stark, I know that! We don't much like each other, it's true. But, I know that if you could have, you'd be the one in that bed right now and all of the kids would be safe."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do! I don't have to like you to know what a good man you are."

"Then why…"

"Because your dramatics drive me insane! It's my kid lying in the bed, my girl who looks like death warmed over because she can't leave him," Roxy almost flinched, "And you're walking around like you're in a cloud as if you have the right to it! Your wide need you, your babies need you and you're moping!"

The silence was thick for a moment before Tony began to snicker and, finally, Leonard chuckled dryly.

"I do have a tendency toward the dramatic."

"God damn right you do."

"Okay…" Tony clapped, then rubbed his hands together, "Good talk. I get it. And for the record, Rogers-McCoy, I don't have to like you either to know what a good man you are, too. You raised a good kid. He saved my kids."

"Damned right he did."

Roxy stayed silent while one of them got up and left the room. She wasn't sure which until Leonard said quietly, "Sugar, you really think you're fooling anyone?"

She sat up slowly, stretching muscles that were sore due to sleeping in a chair leaned over so that her head was on the bed at Kurt's side, and took her time looking over her lover. He'd been downgraded from critical to serious as his vitals improved and his doctor was telling them that his chances were getting better and better the further away from the surgery they got without complications. She smiled when she noticed that his coloring was better under his fur. It had only been improving since the surgery. He'd been kept in a medically induced coma to help him heal and, while she knew it was necessary, it had been the hardest thing. Seeing him in the bed, looking like he was sleeping, but knowing it wasn't just sleep, was so unnatural. It made her want to shake him and demand that he wake up. Now it was just a waiting game. Frigga and Loki, and a couple of the healers from Asgard, wanted him to be a little stronger before they attempted healing magic, as mutants tended to be more sensitive to it. She brushed his hair from his forehead and placed a kiss there before turned to Leonard, who was seated in the corner of the room, back to the wall, where he was able to see everyone coming and going from the room, as he always did.

"Just wanted you and Tony to be able to talk." She smiled as well as she could under the circumstances.

"Come here, sugar." He opened his big arms to her and she took the invitation without delay, crossing the room, curling herself into his lap and laying her head on his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her. When she'd first come to the family their casual physical affection had been a little out of her comfort zone. Her parents had never been affectionate in any way, physical or otherwise, and while Uncle Oliver had always made certain she knew how much he loved her, he'd been raised the same way she was and was not apt to show his affection in such a way. But, she'd come to be comfortable with it, even craved it at times, like now. It was comforting to let herself curl up in his lap like a child.

"You, Clarice, and Cerabeth," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair, "You're all so tiny. Like baby birds." She huffed a laugh into his shirt allowed him to snuggle her back into something that was almost sleep. She wasn't sure how long it was before she felt him tense and it brought her out of her daze. She turned to see what had put him on edge and felt her heart lift a bit at who she saw.

"Uncle!" She called out and ran to Oliver. He opened his arms to her and hugged her warmly for a moment, as long as he was comfortable with, before putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back slightly to look at her.

"Hello, my dear one," She knew his smile wasn't what anyone else would recognize as a smile, but she'd always seen it in his eyes even when it wasn't on his mouth, "I came as soon as I could." He studied her face intently, "You should go get some rest, my love. I can stand watch over your Kurt for a time."

"Uncle, you've just gotten in after your business trip. You must be exhausted." She reasoned.

"My trip wasn't nearly so trying as your time worrying over your young man, dear one. Go. Get some sleep in a real bed and a decent meal. I'm only a call away to you should you need me or anything changes here."

"Thank you so much for coming, Uncle," She murmured, pressing forward against him again for another hug. She could feel his discomfort with the move, but he made no attempt to pull away. He wasn't a demonstrative man, her Uncle Oliver, but he had always and would always put her needs before his own.

"Of course, Roxanne," His voice held all of the affection she'd ever need from him, "I would be nowhere else."

"Oh!" She turned back to Leonard, "Papa, this is my Uncle. Oliver Morton. Uncle, this is Kurt's father, Leonard Rogers-McCoy."

"Very pleased to meet you," Oliver nodded and shook Len's hand when he stood and offered it, "I'm sorry that's it's under such circumstances."

"Good to meet you, too, Oliver. Roxy, sugar, all of the family's hanging out at the Tower. I'm sure JARVIS'll let you into Kurt's apartment if you'd like. Or into the penthouse. Stark's got enough guestrooms. I just sent a text to Happy. He's just dropped Dad back off. He'll turn around to grab you."

Roxy nodded and made her way back to Kurt's side, kissing him and promising to see him soon before she made her way out of the room. Once she'd gone Leonard turned to Oliver with amusement on his face.

"She refuses to leave the room for three days then you come in and get her to head out in two minutes flat.

"I'm her uncle, she trusts me." Oliver's mouth lifted in one corner.

"It's more than that." Len grinned, "She relaxed when you said you'd keep watch. She trusts you to protect him. Now what kind of businessman has the kind of skills that she trusts you over Avengers, SHIELD agents, black ops soldiers, Asgardians, and me?"

"The best kind." There was a twinkle in his eye that made Len laugh, "I've always wanted to pit myself against The Reaper. After your son is on the mend…"

"We'll take advantage of the training rooms at the Tower." Len agreed.

Oliver moved to a corner of the room where he could see all entrances and exits and monitor the sightlines from the window before he nodded, "I'll look forward to it. If you'd like to greet your husband, maybe have a coffee or a bit to eat…I'll be standing watch."

"You know what? I think I'll do that. Something tells me I can trust you, too."

Oliver just nodded as he left the room, then settled in for a wait, content in his duties as Uncle and protector.


	8. Chapter 8

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

**A/N: Just one chapter left after this. **

* * *

"Kurt…" Roxy was a little embarrassed by how nervous she was as they walked up the path to the big, stately house, covered in snow and multi-colored fairy lights that Kurt had just teleported them to, "I…"

"Roxy…" Kurt smiled at her, the smile that she knew was for only her, and stopped, stepping directly in front of her so that he was the only thing she could see when she looked forward, "Babe, there's no need to feel nervous. They're going to love you."

"Most of my own family doesn't love me," She murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear. Kurt had asked her if she wanted to have her Kingsman glasses on when they came to meet his family, asked her if the metaphorical armor would make her feel more secure, but she had insisted that she would be fine. And she'd thought that she would be, right up until the moment that she was in front of their home but now…

Perhaps if she had been able to research Kurt's family before they came. She always felt so much more secure when she knew what she was walking into, but Kurt had been surprisingly close-lipped about them. He'd spoken of them to no end as they'd deepened their relationship, but it was always "My older sister," "My youngest brother," or "my fathers." She knew that it was to protect them. He'd told her much on night day when they were lying in bed together, simply talking. He'd chosen an alias when he went to school because he'd wanted not only to be his own man, away from the influence of his parents, which was, apparently, considerable, but also to protect the privacy of his family. While his older brother had never had to do it, his older sister had, and he expected that the rest of his siblings would as well when they were ready to leave the nest. He'd told her multiple times that he'd tell her his real name when he introduced her to his parents and she'd had no reason to believe that he wouldn't.

In its own way, it was liberating that Kurt kept so many secrets, because there was so much that she couldn't tell him as well. He knew about Kingsman from JARVIS, had a general idea of what it was she actually did, but there was so much that she couldn't actually tell him and her understood that, he never tried to push. He was the one who'd convinced Tony to pull JARVIS out of their systems. They were all to be allies, of course, but the work Kingsman and Statesman did had to be more covert than The Avengers or even S.H.I.E.L.D. If they were discovered their agents undercover all around the world would be burned and their lives more than likely forfeit. Tony had been reluctant to loose the one tether he had connected to them, but between Kurt and Pepper he had seen reason. After the excitement of the bet was over and she was home all of the other agents assumed that what she and Kurt had was purely physical. The only ones who knew she jept seeing him were Harry and Merlin. They both felt that she was being unfair to Eggsy, who she professed to be her best friend, and to Kurt by not introducing them, but she kept telling herself that it was for just a little longer. She just wanted him to herself for a little longer before she introduced them, and she dealt ignored their judgmental faces every time she saw them. Her Uncle Oliver, however, seemed to understand how she was feeling and only requested that, when she was ready, he be allowed to take them both to dinner.

They didn't have as much time together as they wanted, between his insane hours as Pepper's assistant and her assignments, but somewhere along the lines in the past six months her apartment in London had become their apartment. It was easy for him to get to with his mutation and it was wonderful to come home to a place that felt lived in. It was when they'd finally had the official discussion determining that, yes, they were living together that Kurt had told her it was time to introduce her to his family and for her to know the rest of what he'd been keeping secret. So, they'd arranged a rare week together and he'd brought her here to his home in a small mountain town in the middle of Colorado that she'd never heard of before.

"Babe," Kurt huffed a laugh and cupped her face in both of his hands, "Most of your family are fucking idiots."

She laughed and let him kiss her before he pressed their foreheads together gently, "Had to get that one out?"

"Well," he shrugged, "There's at least Pasha, my youngest brother, in there and maybe even my niece and nephew if the entire family decided to make a vacation of it."

"You've never actually said," She murmured, "How many are there? Just so I'm prepared?"

"My older brother is Neville, his husband is Harry and they have a new baby Arthur. My older sister is Clarice. She has a two year-old, Cerabeth. Then there's me. Then The Trio, so named because they're rarely out of each other's sight. Jamie, Jake, and JoJo. JoJo's my other sister. Then Pavel, Pasha, my youngest brother."

"You have six brothers and sisters? How are your parents still sane?" She couldn't help how her mouth fell open. Kurt just laughed.

"Uncle Tony would probably say neither of them are."

"Uncle?"

"Yes. Uncle because my dad…"

"Kurt? Buddy, you planning on bringing your young lady inside anytime soon? It's not exactly warm out here!"

Roxy froze. You had to have been living under a rock not to recognize that voice, though he'd been out of the spotlight for years, disappearing without a word after Winter Soldier was killed in battle. The rest of the Avengers had refused to say where he was, no matter how many times they were asked. He deserved his retirement, they said. She stood on her tiptoes to peek over Kurt's shoulder and blinked several times to make sure of what she was seeing. He looked almost exactly the same as he'd looked when he was still donning the cowl. Blonde, tall, broad. He didn't look as if he'd aged a day, though now he wore a well-trimmed beard and his hair was considerably longer. One of Kurt's fathers was Captain America.

"That's Steve Rogers. Captain America," She hissed as she lowered herself back to her flat feet.

"Yeah or just Dad." He grinned, a wicked thing that showed his fangs.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"God, help me, I do," She sighed and kissed him quickly, "Let's go. Can't make a bigger fool out of myself than I already have."

She'd thought that it would be awkward. She thought that she'd feel isolated, surrounded by so many people she didn't know when they all obviously loved each other so much. But, it wasn't any of those things. From the moment they met her all of Kurt's siblings had been kind and warm. Somehow in just an few hours she'd already played hide and seek with Pasha and The Trio, sung Baby Arthur to sleep for his nap, discussed living in London with Neville, helped cook dinner with Harry and played on the floor with Clarice and Cerabeth. She was miserable at hide and seek, especially compared to the ones she was playing with, but it helped her to feel like the child she'd never been able to be watching three seventeen-year-olds take it just as seriously as their nine-year-old brother and she'd laughed more than she had in what felt like her entire life. She'd blushed, but not felt ashamed when she realized that the others had heard her singing through the baby monitor when they cheered as she came downstairs. She'd gotten some interesting information from Neville about a whole other face of London she'd never seen and never once felt like she had to fill in the conversation with polite nothings. She'd managed not to be shocked when Harry simply waved his hand and the ingredients they needed floated out of cabinets to them as they worked companionably side by side. She'd never heard a more pure sound than Cerabeth's little giggle as she tickled the little girl's tummy during their play. They were all things that she had never really done before, never seen before, never had before and somehow it all felt like coming home.

It was only when Leonard Rogers-McCoy got home after a full day at the clinic he manned in town that he hadn't been able to get out that she'd been star-struck again. He'd come in, stomping snow off of his boots and shaking it out of his hair, complaining about the flu that was making its winter rounds in the town that had kept him at the clinic all day rather than the half day he'd originally intended. She recognized him right away though she knew she probably shouldn't have been able to. He'd been in some of the Kingsman files that she'd read up on. He'd been their ally before. But, then he'd disappeared.

"You're The Reaper," She said quietly when they were introduced.

"And you're a Kingsman," he motioned to the signet ring she almost never took off, "I remember your organization. Good fighters. Good men. Glad they're letting women in now."

"I'm the first," She said, feeling like a child still in primary school telling her father of her accomplishments.

"Of course you are, sugar," His eyes when he said it were warm and proud and his hug had felt the same.

She felt like she'd never had a happier moment than when Steve had lifted his wine glass in toast to her at dinner.

"And to Kurt's Roxy, now our Roxy…welcome home."


	9. Chapter 9

**All Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of Fix You! Hope you like it. Next on the docket for the Rogers-McCoys is three one-shots. One for Pavel, one for Jamie, and one for JoJo. And then another multi-chapter for Jake featuring most of the family. I hope to get the one-shots out fairly soon. Please leave a comment if you have a moment and thanks for reading!**

* * *

This…this was not a hospital. Kurt's brain was muddled by sleep and, potentially, painkillers, but he was aware enough to recognize that. The ceiling was too high and the paint too high quality to be a hospital. He wasn't even in medical at the tower as far as he could tell. The ceiling on that floor wasn't finished, giving it a kind of industrial feel and look. But, there was something familiar about the ceiling he was looking at. He closed his eyes to try to get his mind to focus and felt it come back slowly. It was his place. His apartment in the tower before he'd moved in with Roxy. He'd forgotten how very comfortable the bed was. Maybe he could convince Roxy to move it to their place. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up…and moaned when a deep pain tore through his abdominal muscles even though, as far as he could tell, he hadn't moved at all.

"Slowly, gently, my love," a familiar voice said quietly at his side.

It took a couple of attempts but eventually Kurt managed to turn his head. His Nana was sitting in a chair at his bedside, looking exactly as she always had when he was younger and she'd stayed by his side when he was sick. Her hair was piled high on her head, though some of the curls had come loose from the bun she'd put it in. She was in a pair of jeans and loose-fitting sweatshirt, but somehow managed to still look like the queen she was. The gentle smile on her face, the quirk just in the corner of her mouth, was the special smile she only ever gave him, and it made him smile in return.

"You gave us quite the fright, my little Nightcrawler," Her voice was somewhere between proud and admonishing as she wrapped a strong arm around the back of his shoulders and sat him up as if he was a rag doll, conjuring support for his back so that he could remain at an angle, "I'm not going to admonish you. Peter and Morgan, praise The Norns, are safe due to your actions. But, please, have a care for yourself in the future as well. Your fathers and I, your brothers and sisters, all of our large family, and your Roxanne…it would destroy us to lose you, dearest."

"I'll try, Nana," he smiled when she set a glass to his lips and helped him take a couple of sips before setting it back on the night table by his bedside.

"See that you do," She sniffled delicately and he wished that he was a little stronger so that he could wipe away the couple of tears on her face, "The Midgardian healers did their part to save your life. Once they'd stabilized you and the healers and I were able to have conversations on your particular biology Asgardian healing took over. Regaining your strength will take time and patience, my love, but you will recover completely."

"Thanks, Nana. Where is everyone?"

"Just outside the door, I imagine." The quirk of her eyebrow was the one she'd passed on to Uncle Loki, the one they used when they were particularly amused, but trying not to show it, "I've been giving you daily healings and sent almost everyone out of the room each time. Since we moved you back to the tower it's been some of the only time I've been able to get them out of the room. Most of them use the time to shower or get something to eat. Your Uncle Bruce has been timing meals with your healings to try to force food on people, otherwise they might not eat at all."

Kurt could only imagine how many people had invaded the tower and he hoped that Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper and the twins weren't feeling overwhelmed. He knew his family and he knew he'd be right there with them if it had been any of them that had been hurt, so it didn't surprise them that they were all there.

"Almost all?" he asked.

"I allow Oliver to stay. He's quiet and calm and takes care of himself, unlike the others."

"Oliver?" Kurt turned his head to see a gentleman standing in the corner of the room. He was in an impeccable Kingsman suit and he had Roxy's nose.

"Uncle Oliver," He sighed happily and let his head fall back onto the support, "It's good to meet you."

"And you as well, Kurt." The man moved silently across the room and set a hand to Kurt's shoulder which, Kurt knew from Roxy, was akin to a warm hug from the stoic man, "It's wonderful to meet you in person, though I wish the circumstances were different. Also, please call me Ollie. Any man who can make my Roxanne smile as you have has earned the right."

"Roxy," Kurt lifted his head again, "Is she here? I know she was undercover is South America."

"Athur and Merlin pulled her out when you were injured. She's been one of the worst offenders when it comes to taking care of herself as you healed. Hopefully one of your fathers had forced her into a shower and one of your siblings has forced some sort of sustenance down her throat. If I have to be the one to do it again she will not enjoy the experience."

Kurt chuckled lightly, and then moaned softly when his abdominal muscles protested.

"Speaking of Roxanne," Frigga said softly as she ushered Kurt's girlfriend into the room.

"We'll give you two some time before the rest of the family descends." Oliver nodded at Kurt and patted his shoulder once before he joined Frigga at the door and held out his arm to her gallantly. She took the offered arm as regally as if Odin himself had offered and the two left the room together, closing the door softly behind them.

Kurt focused on the woman he loved. She was in a pair of yoga pants that were too long for her, probably Pepper's, and an oversized button-down shirt he knew for certain was his Papa's. Her hair was wet from the shower someone had, apparently, been able to convince her to take and there was powdered sugar around her mouth, most likely from Jake's favorite doughnuts. From how much sugar there was he was pretty sure Jake had probably just shoved it in her mouth. It was something his brother would do and probably the only thing that would've made her eat. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Rox." He focused and was able to lift his hand to beckon her to him.

"Kurt!" She cried out and he could see the tears in her eyes as she ran to him. She was only half careful about it as she climbed onto the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. He'd always known that losing her was a possibility. She was a badass spy and could definitely take him down and probably hold her own against any number of the Avengers, but there was always the chance that she would be overwhelmed at some point and wouldn't come home to him. But, neither of them had ever considered the possibility that he would be the one to get hurt. He wasn't like most of his family. He hadn't joined SHIELD, the Avengers, the military, or the FBI. He didn't feel responsible for the magic users of their world. He was an executive assistant on track to become a CEO. Sure, he'd had a bodyguard since he became Pepper's assistant and he was sure she would insist that he had another, if not a team, after this mess but him getting hurt had always been so far out of the realm of possibility that they'd never even considered it. So, he could only imagine what she'd gone through when she heard that he'd been shot. It took him a bit, but he managed to wrap his arms around her and set his cheek to the top of her head as she trembled in his arms, trying to get her emotions back under control.

"God, I thought I'd lost you." She finally whispered, "We all did. It was the worst 17 hours of my life, Kurt. Not knowing if I was ever going to be able to hold you again. To kiss you. To tell you I love you." She began peppering kisses on his face.

"I love you, too, Rox." He murmured before she finally pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, more love than passion, and perfect until he realized that she was still crying.

"Hey," He pulled back from her to cup her face in his hands and wipe away the tears, "I'm right here. It's okay, Rox."

"It's not!" She cried, "I almost lost you, Kurt! And I…I…hadn't even really listened to you when I was getting ready to leave and…"

Kurt tried to hold her tighter and thought back to the day she'd left for her last mission. Knowing that she was leaving for a long-term mission later in the day they'd made love as the sun was rising and when they'd been laying together in the afterglow he'd asked her to marry him. She'd smiled and told him that she loved him and intended to spend the rest of her life with him, but that she wasn't certain that she ever wanted to marry. She didn't feel marriage was necessary to show commitment to each other. He'd told her that marriage was important to him. That the concrete evidence of their commitment in front of friends and family was something he'd always wanted. It hadn't truly been an argument, neither of them had raised their voices and neither of them had wanted to argue on the day she was leaving, but they'd been tense and knew that the conversation wasn't over when she'd finally gone. They'd had arguments before, of course, but nothing that had ever made them so tense with each other. It was hard, especially since they agreed on most everything else, from living in London to not wanting children of their own. They'd spoken very little to resolve the tension before he'd been injured.

"Rox…"

"No, Kurt!" She put a finger to his lips, "I need to say this. Almost losing you brought a lot into focus. Marriage has never really meant much to me. My parents were married and the most miserable people I knew in their relationship. My Uncle Oliver and Uncle James never married and their relationship was the strongest, most loving I'd ever known. To me marriage never equated a good relationship. But, I know for you it's been different. Your fathers, Tony and Pepper, Neville and Harry. Even DG and APP. I understand. And maybe it was also a little bit that…My parents always expected to find a good match, to become someone's good, little wife. I worked so hard to become my own person. I didn't want to lose myself to marriage."

"Rox…" he tried again, but closed his mouth when she shook her head.

"I know that you would never try to change me just because we married. I know that you'd never ask me to be less than I've become. And thinking about it, I've found that I like the idea of calling you husband. So, if you'd still like to marry me…"

"Rox." Kurt finally put a finger to her lips and smiled at the miffed look on her face, "I was planning on bringing you around to the idea slowly, but…if you insist."

Roxy pulled the ring he'd presented her that morning out of her pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

"I won't be able to wear it as often as either of us would like," She laid her head back on his shoulder and lifted up her hand so they could both see the ring on her finger, "But, I'll wear it when I can. It's beautiful. I was thinking…a winter wedding at your parents' place. Just friends and family. Neville and Harry can help us make sure there's room for everyone and it will give you time to heal up. I think Dad would get officiated in some capacity if we asked him to."

"I'm sure he would, Hey, Rox?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I love you, too, and as soon as you're fit again you'll be training in self-defense with me so that something like this never happens again."

Kurt groaned, "Really, Rox?"

She just lifted her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." He yawned and she laid her head back down.

"Want to take a nap with me before Uncle and Nana let everyone in?" She asked gently.

"You read my mind," He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
